degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 213: Cough Syrup
Main Plot: Tim (Tim is drunk at a bar and toasts with all the other guys) Tim: Here’s to being drunk! (He gets a call on his phone from Trey) Trey: Hey dufus, remember that project we were supposed to work on tonight? The one due tomorrow. Tim: Maybe…no. Trey: Yeah, you were supposed to be here an hour ago. Am I going to have to do this whole thing myself? Tim: Well unless you want to come pick up a drunk, then yes. Trey: Thanks man, NOT. (Trey hangs up and Tim walks to the bathroom, but a guy blocks it) Frank: I was here first. Tim: No you weren’t, just let me in. Frank: I know who you are, you’re Jason Sharpe’s kid. Aren’t you 17. Tim: 18, thanks. Frank: Oh then what are you doing in a bar? I can call up your daddy, me and him were…good friends. Tim: The bathroom’s yours asshole. (Frank grabs Tim by the collar) Frank: What was that kiddo? Tim: Oh nothing… Frank: That’s what I thought. (Frank lets him go and goes into the bathroom) Tim: Oh shit. (Tim starts puking into a trash can) Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JAsXPRvU3Y Sub Plot: Caylee (Caylee is walking into German class with Moon and Eliza) Caylee: I’m so done with Sophie’s sulking. Like you made the mistake, get over it. Moon: That girl makes me so angry. She’s such a brat. Eliza: I don’t really know her, but maybe you guys should be nicer to her. Caylee: She’s done horrible things to people, Eliza. (They all sit down) Jarrod: Oh look, the cow is here. Caylee: Excuse me. Jarrod: I didn’t say a word. (Caylee rolls her eyes) Jarrod: Moo! Moon: Hey, you wanna shut the fuck up? Jarrod: Someone’s feisty. Moon: Just leave her alone, my god. Is it that hard for you to be a good person? Jarrod: Kinda. Eric: Don’t listen to him, Caylee. Nothing would make me happier than beating his face in with my fist. Eliza: Let’s just stay calm guys. Moon: No, what he’s doing is considered bullying. He does it every day. Caylee: Can we just not make a big deal out of it, please. Moon: Sorry… (Caylee sighs and sees Jarrod laughing with his friends about her) Third Plot: Dex (Sophie is walking down the hall and smiles at Olivia) Olivia: Leave me alone. (Sophie goes to her locker and starts crying) Dex: Hey babe, what’s up? Sophie: Now even Olivia hates me! Dex: Come on, what did I tell you? Don’t worry about what other people think about you. Sophie: It’s easy for you to say that when all of your friends are still on good terms with you! Everyone hates me except for you and Sadie and Devon! Dex: Then focus on only talking to us three and not people who are gonna hate on you. Sophie: Its hard, Dex! I just want everything to go back to normal! Dex: Well it can’t, so you’re going to have to learn to live with your new life. Sophie: It’s not fair, though! Dex: Yes it is. It’s not like they’re mad at you for stupid shit. You did bad things to people they loved so now you’re going to have to suffer the consequences! Sophie: I thought you were on my side! Dex: I am, but you can’t think that you don’t deserve this. Sophie: I can’t believe you! Some boyfriend you are! (Sophie slams her locker and runs off. Dex slams his head against a locker) Dex: Stupid! Main Plot: Tim (Tim stumbles into school) Liam: Uh dude, are you okay? Tim: Hungover like a motherfucker. Liam: Again? If you’re going to drink, at least do it on the weekends! Tim: Stop yelling, it hurts! Liam: I’m not yelling… Trey: Hey Tim, thanks for bailing. You really do deserve that A I’m going to get you though. Tim: Sorry I couldn’t come last night. Trey: That’s the last time I partner with you for a project. Tim: Whatever. Liam: You really need to stop getting drunk. What’s the point of it? Tim: It helps me forget! Trey: Forget what? Tim: Forget that I’m 18 and totally failing all of my classes and going nowhere with my life. I’m not going to be able to get into college with these grades. Trey: Then do something about it other than get drunk. That’s not helping you at all. Tim: You think I don’t know that! I just don’t know what else to do… Liam: Well maybe you should get some help. You have a problem. Tim: I don’t have a problem! (Tim runs off to the bathroom to puke) Trey: There’s no getting through to him, what’s the point anymore? Liam: It’s sad… Trey: I know we’re his friends and all, but what are we even supposed to do? Liam: It’s not like we can even tell his parents. His dad is a worse alcoholic than he is! Trey: We’ll figure something out… Sub Plot: Caylee (Caylee is walking to get her lunch with Jamie and Liam) Caylee: It’s like I know I’m overweight, but I don’t need people reminding me of it. Liam: You are not overweight! Think about how much weight you’ve lost since last semester! Jamie: It’s inspiring, really. Jarrod: Oh, is the cow ready to graze? Jamie: Hey, why don’t you shut the fuck up? Jarrod: You two should take a step back, she might attack your food as well. Liam: Do you want to get hit, you dick. Caylee: You guys aren’t helping. (Caylee runs to the bathroom and starts crying) Caylee: You’re skinnier than you were last year, Cay…remember that. (Abby comes out of the stall and fixes her bra in the mirror next to Caylee) Caylee: But you’ll never be as skinny as her… Main Plot: Tim (Tim walks into his apartment and sees his dad, drunk on the couch) Mr. Sharpe: What are you doing home so early? Tim: I can’t deal with those people today. I got into a fight at the bar last night with this guy named Frank. He said he knew you. Mr. Sharpe: Frank as in Frank Osternero? Was he super shady looking? Tim: Yeah, why? Mr. Sharpe: Stay away from him, okay? Tim: Why? Mr. Sharpe: He killed my buddy Tom a few years back. He’s brutal… Tim: He seems all talk to me. Mr. Sharpe: If you’re going to listen to one thing ever that comes out of my mouth, please just listen to this, okay? Tim: Yeah…sure. How were you guys friends? Mr. Sharpe: We were friends in college. One night I went to the bar with him and Tom and Tom kept urging him to fight…so he did. And he killed him. Tim: How did he not get caught? Mr. Sharpe: He did…I beat the shit out of him and called the cops. He only got a $250 fine for his medical bills because he said it was self-defense. Tim: That’s bullshit. Mr. Sharpe: Exactly. The guys a maniac…so just stay clear of him. Tim: No prob dad. I’m going out, don’t wait up. Third Plot: Dex (Dex sits next to Eric at lunch) Dex: Man, I’m getting really fed up with Sophie. Eric: What’s she doing now? Dex: She keeps moping about how everyone hates her. Eric: It’s her own damn fault! She did horrible things to Scott, Jamie, and Moon. Those guys are all my friends, and no one messes with my friends! Dex: Yeah, well she doesn’t think it’s fair. It’s just annoying having a girlfriend who is constantly in a depressed mood. I haven’t seen her happy all week. Eric: Well that’s when you have to figure out if she’s worth it. I don’t want her rubbing off on you. You’re one of my best friends and I’d hate to see her screw you over too. Dex: I’m one of the only three people who still likes her, I don’t think she’d do that. Eric: Who are the other two? Dex: Sadie and Devon. Eric: An annoying-ass-bitch and a retard? That’s sad… Dex: Exactly. But you’re right. Is she really worth all the depression? Eric: I wish you luck, man. I would give you my opinion, but it’s extremely biased. Dex: No, I got this. I’ll talk to her later about it. Eric: Well good luck, you’ll need it. (Dex sighs) Sub Plot: Caylee (Moon and Caylee are walking in the hall together) Moon: You should really report Jarrod for bullying. Caylee: And then be known as the snitch? It might work for freshman, but juniors are supposed to be more mature about these situations and fight back. Moon: Then fight back. Caylee: I’m not that girl, and I’m not letting one douchebag turn me into her. Moon: At least you’re staying true to yourself… Caylee: It’s just…I can’t even go to class without being scared of what he’s going to say! Moon: And that shouldn’t happen! Caylee: Well it does and there’s no stopping it. (Caylee walks away) Moon: Oh is there? (Moon walks up to Liam) Moon: What would you do if I told you someone was making your girlfriend feel like shit? Liam: I’d knock their teeth out. Moon: Jarrod Keppler keeps calling her a cow and making rude remarks about her weight. Liam: Are you fucking kidding me? That bastard’s going to need to go to the dentist for jaw replacement surgery when I’m done with him! Moon: You think fighting the dude is going to solve it? Liam: I hope so. Moon: I don’t know, this guy’s tough Liam. Liam: What? Are you saying I can’t beat him? Moon: Not exactly…but basically yes. Liam: Well we’ll see… Main Plot: Tim (Tim is at the bar and Frank walks in) Frank: Oh look who’s back. Come back for more? Tim: Don’t mess with me, buddy. Frank: Ooh, so threatening! Tim: Hey, I know about you. My dad still has a bone to pick with you. Frank: I know of a lot of guys who have a bone to pick with me. Who’s your dad? Tim: Jason Sharpe. Frank: Ah, my old college buddy who turned me in. Tim: I know you killed that guy. Frank: If you’re smart you won’t tell no one. Tim: Well mess with me again and my dad might just tell everyone in this town. (They are standing chest to chest and staring each other down) Frank: You’re a stupid kid…you don’t know who you’re messing with. Tim: A coward…that’s who. (Tim downs his beer and slams it on the counter before smirking and walking off) Frank: Wrong move, kid! Sub Plot: Caylee (Caylee, Liam, and Trey are walking in the hall) Jarrod: Oh look, did the cow find her herder? Liam: What the fuck is wrong with you?! Jarrod: Calm down Farmer Brown. You don’t want to scare away your cattle. Liam: I will bust your teeth in if you say one more thing about my girlfriend. Caylee: Liam, just drop it. It’s not worth it! Jarrod: You wanna go?! Trey: Oh shit…this is happening. Caylee: Liam, don’t. Liam: The only thing keeping me from beating the shit out of you…is that I don’t want to stoop to your pathetic level. Jarrod: Whatever you say Old McDonald. (Trey grabs Liam’s arm and pulls him away) Trey: Dude, I have never seen you that pissed before. Liam: We all need to just let everything out sometimes… Caylee: You did that for me… Liam: Of course I did. No one messes with my girl. (He kisses her) Liam: Please, tell me if he does anything again and I will not hesitate to ruin his life. Caylee: You really are the best boyfriend ever. Trey: Shipping it, shipping it! (They all laugh) Third Plot: Dex (Dex and Sophie are walking in the hallway) Moon: Watch out Dex, who knows when the inner bitch of her will make its way out again. Dex: Cool it, Moon. Sophie: I can’t take this anymore! I should switch schools or move or something! Dex: You’re not moving schools, Soph. Sophie: Why not? Everyone hates me here! Dex: I don’t hate you. Sophie: Well you’re my boyfriend, you don’t count. Dex: So I’m not a person now? Sophie: It’s not like that…I just am so sick of being depressed. I don’t know if I can ever be happy again. Dex: You can’t let this ruin your whole life! Sophie: You don’t understand, Dex. I feel like shit everyday! Every MINUTE! I got booed out of that party because everyone there hated me! Dex: It kills me to hear you like this Soph…I just want you to feel better. Sophie: Well that’s not happening… (Sophie runs off and Dex hides himself as he tries not to cry) Main Plot: Tim (Tim is driving home from school and sees cop cars and an ambulance in his front yard) Tim: What’s going on? Cop: Who are you? Tim: I live here! Cop: Is Jason Sharpe your father? Tim: Yeah… Cop: Son…he’s been murdered. We don’t know by who. If you can step out of the vehicle so we can ask you some questions. (Tim stares into oblivion as he starts getting teary-eyed) Tim: I gotta go. (Tim starts driving off and the cop tries running after him) Cop: Son wait! You might be in trouble too! Sub Plot: Caylee (Caylee and Jamie are walking home) Caylee: Can I ask you something? Jamie: Yeah. Caylee: You’re actually in love with Jeremy, right? Jamie: Oh course…I’m marrying him. Caylee: What does it feel like? Jamie: You think you love Liam?! Caylee: Maybe… Jamie: Well it feels like you never want to be apart from them. You are constantly thinking about them and dreaming about them and wanting to be with them for every waking moment of your life. And when you see them…it feels like everything will be okay…that’s what love feels like. Caylee: I think I’m in love with Liam… Jamie: This is adorable! Caylee: What do I do?! Jamie: Talk to him about it! Maybe he feels the same way! Caylee: Alright…I’ll call him tonight and talk about it. I never thought in a million years I would feel this way about him. I mean…he’s such a dork. Jamie: But apparently a lovable one. Caylee: Oh shut it. (Caylee playfully punches her) Third Plot: Dex (Dex is waiting for Sophie outside the bathroom) Sophie: Sorry I took so long…I was ugly crying. Dex: Listen…you were just being dramatic when you said you’ll never be happy again, right? Sophie: I don’t know, why? Dex: I just…I don’t know if I can handle being with a person who is never happy, even when they’re with me. Sophie: Do you even care about me at all?! Dex: Of course I do! Sophie: If you cared about me, we wouldn’t be having this discussion! Dex: I don’t know what you want me to say. Sophie: Say you’ll never leave me… (Dex looks hesitant) Sophie: You were the one thing I was living for…without you…I should just go kill myself. (Sophie runs off and Dex is shocked. He starts following her) Main Plot: Tim (Tim is driving and is about to drive into a lake, but stops) Tim: Dad…I’m so sorry. This is my fault! I should have been killed! (He gets closer to the edge of the pier and then gets out of the car, falling to his knees and crying) Tim: I’m sorry! (Tim calls Trey) Tim: I got my dad killed. Trey: What?! Tim: I challenged a guy my dad warned me about…and then he went along and killed my dad… Trey: Tim, where are you?! I’ll be right there. Tim: The pier at Clear Lake. Trey: Good god, I’m on my way. (Tim keeps crying and looks at his reflection in the water) Tim: Dad…I’m so sorry… Third Plot: Dex (Dex runs outside and sees Sophie crying on the stairs) Dex: Thank god you’re okay! Sophie: Oh now you care. Dex: Look, I know I’ve been a bad boyfriend…but it’s going to change. When I thought something bad was going to happen to you…I couldn’t breathe. You’re my air, Sophie! Sophie: I forgive you…you’re the only thing worth living for anymore. Dex: And I’m not going to let you down again. (They hug and kiss) Sophie: I don’t know how long it’ll be until I’m happy again. Dex: You’re worth the wait… Sub Plot: Caylee (Caylee and Liam are talking on the phone) Caylee: Hey, can I talk to you about something? Liam: Of course, what is it? Caylee: When you stood up for me today…it just cemented something I’ve been feeling for a while… Liam: Which is? Caylee: I love you Liam. I can say it and mean it now. I really love you… Liam: Oh… Caylee: That doesn’t sound good… Liam: No, it’s just…I don’t think I feel the same…yet. Caylee: Oh… Liam: I mean we’ve been friends for so long and we started dating only 2 months ago… Caylee: Yeah. Liam: I think it’s just going to take me a little longer to feel such strong feelings. Are you mad? Caylee: I can’t force you into feeling something that’s not there, Liam. Liam: I’m not saying it won’t be there someday. Caylee: Someday… Liam: I have to go eat dinner but…this doesn’t change anything, okay? Caylee: Of course. Text me later. (Liam hangs up and Caylee starts crying) Caylee: I’m so stupid! Main Plot: Trey (Tim and Trey are talking to the police outside Tim’s house) Cop: You’re sure his name is Frank Osternero? Tim: 100% sure. He and my dad were enemies a few years back. Cop: Well we tracked down his house and his car but he’s ditched both. Right now he’s on the run…but we’ll find him. Tim: And what if you don’t? What if he comes after me! I just lost my dad, I don’t want to die too. Cop: That’s what we’re going to try to prevent. Just lay low, kid. (The cop walks away and Trey hugs Tim) Trey: You can stay with me for a while, bro. Tim: Thanks…I don’t want to be alone with that guy out there. Trey: I would never let you live alone. You’ve been my best friend since freshman year. I don’t know what I’d do without you bro. I know we fight sometimes…but I really love you like a brother. Tim: Well good, because I could really use one right now. (He cries onto Trey’s shoulder as the cop cars leave the house) 'NEXT WEEK' Danielle: Look what my boots kicked out of the dirt. ENEMIES RETURN Ethan: I’m back, bitches! Brittany: He’s really scaring me, Scott. Eric: You’ve been here for 10 minutes and you’re already pissing me off. PROBLEMS RETURN Keith: If we love each other, nothing else should matter. Alicia: It matters if you’re in danger. Jamie: You said you were going to grow up…so do it. DRAMA CONTINUES Scott: He’s putting us all in danger! Alicia: How could you do that?! Ethan: One more remark and I’ll beat the shit out of you! Brittany: We have to tell someone! Alicia: I’m scared for you… THE LAST EPISODE BEFORE THE TWO-PART MID-SEASON FINALE WATCH IT ALL ERUPT NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI For info on the explosive finale, visit the Clearwater Wiki: http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Category:Blog posts